


Anytime, Love.

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Can you do one where Sebastian Stan because that man is perfection. And basically it’s like you guys work on set together and you flirt all the time and you have depression and are really upset one day and are in your trailer and he sees you crying accidentally and comforts you and after a while you guys are laughing and joking like normal and then he just stops and stares at you and is like god you’re perfect, I love you so goddamn much and he kisses you and it’s really cute? I love your work!Originally posted: May 18th, 2016





	Anytime, Love.

“We’re losing daylight people,” Anthony Russo stated, a crumpled, rolled-up script in hand- a victim to his frustration. “Let’s do this.“ **  
**

“Camera,” Joe Russo demanded leaning back in his chair, watching the actors on set. Taking a deep breath, you looked at the ground and focused, trying to get into your character’s mindset.

“And action,” Anthony Russo exclaimed. Your stature immediately changed as your shoulders tensed and your gaze shot up.

“What do we do?” Mackie asked with a stoic voice.

Chris gave a dramatic pause before saying “We fight.”

Chris Evans started walking forward with an intense posture, while you and the others followed behind. Through your peripheral vision, you saw the camera follow you. You held your breath in and focused on the scene you were partaking in refusing to look at the other actors on set, knowing you’ll break character.

“Okay,” Anthony stated, giving the go ahead to continue the scene you guys have been working on for the past hour.

In response, Chris sped up his walk to a jogging-like manner and the others followed in suit until you were at a running speed. You bit your inner, lower lip as you got to the point that always seemed to fall apart.

“And go!” Anthony directed, pointing to the cameras to change angles.

Chris rose his shield as Sebastian lifted his arm. Paul continued to run but his thumb was in place to push the button on his suit, while Jeremy tightened his grip on his bow. Elizabeth, Mackie, and you jumped in the air dramatically, landing on your guy's’ feet.

“And cut!” Anthony exclaimed enthusiastically, practically vibrating in his seat from excitement. “That’s a wrap for today. Good job guys.”

You turned to face Mackie to see he already had a toothy smile on his face, before breaking out in laughter. The others followed along, disbelieved what just happened. The wardrobe people walked on set, heading towards you guys with water in hand.

Taking off his glasses, Mackie said, “Oh no. We’re in trouble.” Mackie gestured to a not-so-amused Russo brother heading your guys’ way.

“Really guys?” Anthony said in a strict voice. “10 takes?” If it weren’t for the corner of his lips quirking up, you would have thought he was actually mad at the seven of you.

“It was his fault,” Jeremy accused, gesturing to Mackie with his bow. The props guy took the bow from Jeremy before gathering the rest of the props as well. Chris and Paul took off their headgear, exposing their sweaty, helmet hair. Elizabeth peeled off her red jacket as you took of your gloves. Damn Atlanta heat.

“Thanks Renner,” Mackie said, dripping sarcasm. “But don’t act all innocent. You did it too.”

Your facial muscles started hurting from trying to conceal your smile. “Yeah, but you started it.”

“All I did was mutter ‘Caw-caw motherfuckers’ under my breath when we jumped. You guys were the ones who reacted. Otherwise, it wouldn’t have even shown,” Mackie explained, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“After that we were gone,” Paul stated, taking a sip from his water bottle.

“Plus, it’s hard to keep in character when you’re jumping in the air like a drama queen,” Elizabeth added.

“Definitely didn’t help when Stan improvised and said ‘The A on Steve’s helmet stands for asshole’ as Bucky’s character,” Chris laughed.

“Blame the fans,” Sebastian said with a full-on smile. “I saw it on Instagram and just couldn’t stop laughing. Thought I would share.“

Anthony could no longer hold his serious face, cracking a smile on his lips. “Well, we have a lot of scenes to shoot tomorrow with double the cast.”

“Come on Russo,” you joked. “You know it will be hard with both Mackie and Downey on set together.”

“Don’t provoke them then,” Anthony reprimanded with narrowed eyes before smiling again and leaving the set to join his brother.

“You heard the man,” Renner impersonated with a smug face. “No dilly-dallyinging around.”

“Yes sir,” Evans said with a mock salute.

* * *

After makeup and wardrobe, you walked to your trailer with a smile on your lips, as today was a good day on set. Then again, every day on set was a good day. You loved your job and loved to work with Marvel. But you guys were almost done shooting, meaning these days would soon be gone. The smile on your lips began to fade as you approached your trailer. ‘Another day on set done,’ you thought. You went into your trailer with this thought everyday, but it was no longer a happy thing. It made you feel nostalgic, even though you knew that you still had time. You made so many friends with the people on set that you never wanted it to end. A reunion with all the actors would be almost impossible with the type of schedules you all have. Plus, most of them had families.

You didn’t though. The closest person you had as your family would be your best friend. But you haven’t talked to her in months with all the shooting that’s been taking place. She probably found a new best friend, no longer needing you. That leaves your manager. Now that’s sad.

You walked into your trailer with a heavy body. You suddenly felt weary and dull, and there was a sinking feeling in your chest. You placed your water bottle on the table as if it weighed a ton. You plopped on the couch and gazed outside your trailer door, lost in thought. The thought of being done with all of this was too much for you. After the press tour, you would have to go back home, but you didn’t have a home, a stable home at least. You’d miss the actors, the inside jokes, the late dinners together, etc. Your vision started to blur as tears flooded your eyes and your throat started to tighten up. You took in a shaky breath trying to control your breathing but failed as your released a sob.

Sobs began to wrack your body as you started to cry. You haven’t had an episode like this since you first took the job. Ever since, you have been happy- the happiest you’ve been in long time. Your nose started to tickle as snot began to drip from your nose. Wiping your nose with the back of your hand, you looked around for a tissue box. With blurred vision, you spotted it on the table next to your water bottle. You got up and trudged over to the table.

Taking a tissue, you blew your nose clogging up your sinuses, which made it even harder to breath. You took in a shaky inhale before grabbing the box of tissues and sitting back on the couch. Through blowing your nose and your sobs, you didn’t hear your trailer door opening.

“Hey Y/N. You ready?” Sebastian asked, casually walking into your trailer as he did so every Friday for you and the other actors usually went out for dinner. It slipped your mind that it was Friday, so you were shocked when Sebastian walked in. Fortunately, his eyes were glued to his phone, so you had time to wipe the tears off your face and throw away your tissues.

“Yeah,” you answered back getting up from the couch like your usual bubbly self, but you still felt as if the weight of the world was on your shoulders. “Let me just grab my things,” you stated, trying to act normal. But your voice betrayed you as you sounded nasally and your voice cracked.

Sebastian’s head popped up at your voice, but you had your back facing him. You grabbed your purse and looked down as you walked past him, not wanting him to see your puffy eyes and red nose. Your cheeks were already flushed enough with him being in your proximity. You’ve been harboring a crush on him since day one.

You gasped when were pulled back with a hand on your wrist. Shocked, you looked up at Sebastian forgetting your current look.

Sebastian’s face loosened when he saw you. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you said, looking back down while shaking off his hand. “I’m fine. Let’s go.”

“Hold on a second,” he said, grabbing your wrist again. Pulling you to face him, you were now flush against him, chest to chest. Your breath was caught in your throat when you saw how close his face was to yours. “Y/N, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I’m fine Sebby,” you stated. “It’s nothing really.”

“Nothing doesn’t make someone like you cry,” he said, looking down at your facial expressions. Your puffy eyes, wet cheeks, and red nose confirmed his accusation. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you stated, looking down at your hand that laid on his chest.

“Okay,” he said. “But just know that I’ll be ready when you are. Let’s just hang out in your trailer tonight, okay?”

“No,” you responded, lifting your head to look into his eyes. “I don’t want to miss any of the dinners we have left.”

Sebastian tried to read your face and almost asked you what you meant by that, but he decided against it, not wanting to push you into anything. When you’re ready to talk, you’ll talk. “Okay,” Sebastian said breathlessly. “You know I’m here if you need someone, right?”

“I know,” you said in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Okay,” he repeated. “Let’s go Rudolph. The other reindeers are waiting for us.”

You slapped his chest in mock offense. “Rude,” you exclaimed with a smile.

Poking the tip of your nose, Sebastian chuckled, proud at getting you to smile.

“That would make Chris ‘Dancer’, right?” you played along, unknowingly tracing circles on Seb’s chest.

“He does tap dance a lot,” Sebastian added.

“Mackie would be Vixen,” you said with a cocked head.

“And who would I be?” Sebastian asked.

You scrunched up your face in concentration. You cheekily answered, “Bumble.”

“Bumble? Who the fuck is that?” Sebastian said with furrowed eyebrows.

“Bumble,” you repeated innocently. “The Abominable Snow Monster.”

Sebastian’s face dropped, unamused with your antics. “Oh that’s just cold.”

“Ice cold?” you teased, a smile escaping your control.

“You suck,” he said with a poker face.

You broke out in a fit of laughter, but Sebastian held his ground. “Oh come on Sebby,” you sputtered through your laughter. "Think about it. Bucky was frozen cold too.”

“First you hurt me,” he stated. “And then, you go after Bucky? That’s low.”

Your laughter slowly died down. You realized that you were still flush against Sebastian and his eyes were on you.

“What?” you asked with a smile.

“God, you’re perfect,” Sebastian stated, his eyes deeply looking into yours.

It was like you forgot to how to breath or function. His words caught you off guard as you thought that you were everything but. You were broken from your shock when you saw that he was slowly leaning into the already small distance between you.

It was as if a supernatural force was pulling you in, but you felt as if fireworks went off in your stomach as his lips met yours. You closed your eyes enjoying his plump lips against yours, pulling back from the kiss when you could no longer hold your breath.

“We should go,” you said breathlessly, gripping onto his jacket.

“Yeah,” Sebastian responded simply, as if he was starstruck.

“They’re probably waiting for us,” you added, looking at his lips then back into his eyes.

“Yeah, probably,” he said.

“Then, let’s go,” you chuckled.

“Okay,” Sebastian said, even though he didn’t move a muscle.

Even though you didn’t want to, you pulled away from his embrace. Gathering your thoughts, you readjusted your bag on your shoulder and exited the trailer.

“I love you Y/N,” he said before following you out, making you stop short.

“I love you too Seb,” you stated. “Thank you… for that.”

“Anytime, love,” he responded pushing back his hair before exiting your trailer himself.


End file.
